herofandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Mills
NOTE: This focuses on the original version of Henry Mills. For the Wish Realm version, see Sir Henry. : Henry Mills 'is one of the main protagonists of the ABC TV series, ''Once Upon a Time. He is the biological son of Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy, the nephew of Neal Nolan, the grandson of Snow White, Prince Charming, Rumplestiltskin, and Milah, the great-grandson of Peter Pan, the adopted son of Regina Mills, and one of the main characters in the fantasy-drama series Once Upon a Time. Beginning in the series, Henry was a ten- (later thirteen) year-old boy who, after been given a book about fairy tales, discovers that the people living in his town of Storybrooke are fairytale characters trapped there by a curse castes by his adoptive mother Regina (really The Evil Queen from Snow White). He tracks down his biological mother Emma and brings her to the town seeing her as the saviour and the one to break the curse. He was played by Jared S. Gilmore as a child and is now played by Andrew J. West as an adult. Powers and Abilities * '''Belief: '''As the Truest Believer, Henry has the ability to summon what he wants at his will, though this is limited to only working in Neverland. ** '''Flight: With a combination of the power of Belief and Pixie Dust, Henry is able to fly. Author Powers As the Author, Henry is gifted with an Enchanted Quill, which allows him to use magic. * Transportation: With the Quill, Henry is able to transport himself from one place to another. This can be extended to other people, as well as objects. * Reality Warping: Henry is able to change reality. This can be done by writing what he wants his new reality to consist of. * Limited Resurrection: Henry has the ability to resurrect a being, but only if they're trapped in the Underworld. If the person has moved on, he is unable to do so. This ability only applies, if he is in the Underworld himself. Weaknesses * Quill and Ink: As the Author Henry is only able to use magic by using the Quill and Ink together. * Laws of Magic: Henry is limited by powers, unable to resurrect the dead, change the past and make someone fall in love with someone else, though they're have been exceptions to this. * Happy Ending: If Henry was to use the Quill to write his own happy ending, he would lose his magic. Family * Lucy (daughter) * Cinderella (wife) * Baelfire/Neal Cassidy (biological father; deceased) * Emma Swan (biological mother) * Regina Mills (adoptive mother/maternal step-great-grandmother) * Killian Jones/Captain Hook (stepfather) * Hope Jones (maternal half-sister) * Snow White (maternal grandmother) * Milah (paternal grandmother; deceased) * Belle (paternal step-grandmother; deceased) * Cora (adoptive grandmother/maternal step-great-great-grandmother; deceased) * Prince Charming (maternal grandfather) * Rumplestiltskin (paternal grandfather; deceased) * Prince Henry (adoptive grandfather/step-great-great-grandfather; deceased) * Neal Nolan (maternal uncle) * Prince James (maternal great-uncle; deceased) * Gideon (paternal half-uncle) * Zelena (adoptive half-aunt/step-great-great-aunt) * Robin (adoptive half-cousin) * Queen Eva (maternal great-grandmother; deceased) * Ruth (maternal great-grandmother; deceased) * King Leopold (maternal great-grandfather, deceased) * Robert (paternal great-grandfather; deceased) * Malcolm/Peter Pan (paternal great-grandfather; deceased) * Fiona the Black Fairy (paternal great-grandmother; deceased) * King Xavier (adoptive great-grandfather/step-great-great-great-grandfather) * The Miller (adoptive great-grandfather/step-great-great-great-grandfather) * Sir Maurice (paternal step-great-grandfather) * Colette (paternal step-great-grandmother; deceased) * Cecelia (mother-in-law; deceased) * Marcus Tremaine (stepfather-in-law; deceased) * Rapunzel Tremaine (stepmother-in-law; deceased) * Drizella Tremaine (stepsister-in-law) * Anastasia Tremaine (stepsister-in-law) Gallery Henry_Elsa_Anna_and_Kristoff.jpg Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Genius Category:Heroic Liars Category:Strategists Category:Victims Category:Outright Category:Non-Action Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Elementals Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Damsels Category:In Love Category:Global Protection Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Related to Villain Category:Reality Warper Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Suicidal Category:Successful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protectors Category:Parents Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:Heroes Of Folklore